That Smile
by TheDarkQueenOfRandomness
Summary: The one thing they love about her the most? That smile. That smile that holds her whole personality... Based off the death of my friend. Very heartfelt to me.


I wrote this story to remember the death of my friend who died less than a year ago, (R.I.P) I put my tears into this story. I don't even care if people read, comment of favorite. Just, please, don't flame this.

This is a work of pure fiction but was based off a true death.

* * *

**She was beautiful. The type of beauty that nothing affects. She could walk around with her hair all over the place and rags on, and still be called gorgeous.**

"Wow." Robin said as he saw Starfire walking into the main room in sweatpants and a sloppy ponytail.

Even looking in the morning this girl is still flawless.

Star yawned. "Good morning friends."

"Morning." Everyone greeted.

She smiled the most prettiest smile that could be mustered in the morning. "What are we doing today?" She asked cheerily.

**What can terminate this sweet young woman's mood? She always has some way of staying blissful, even in the darkest of times. **

Starfire was smiling. Still smiling, even though there was a horrid pain in her chest.

You didn't even have to be empathic to feel her suffering.

"Are you okay Star?" Beast Boy asked.

Star nodded. "I am very much okay."

There was that smile again.

It was beautiful but pained.

"Uh!" She clutched her chest.

Beast Boy ran over to her. "Are you sure?!"

She looked up and smiled, tears streaming down her gorgeous face. "Yes. It's just a pain. It'll go away."

Beast Boy looked uncertain. "Check it out."

She sat back. "I'm fine friend. Do not worry."

**But that pain was a little more than just a pain. Something that she could not handle.**

Starfire has been coughing uncontrollably and her breathing was labored. This has been happening for 3 months and was only getting worse.

"I am fine." Star mumbled, lying on the observation table. She was starting to doze off.

Robin laid a hand on her now drained face. "We still have to check."

Cyborg let out a choked cry.

"What is it?" Raven asked, floating over to the screen.

She gasped.

Beast Boy and Robin ran over to the screen.

Cyborg was trying not to cry. "Lung cancer."

Beast Boy started to sob.

"I... I can't heal that." Raven said, brokenly.

Robin shook her. "You have to try!"

"I can't!" Raven shouted.

Cyborg was now weeping. "And it's spreading rapidly. If only we had checked earlier..."

"She doesn't smoke." Beast Boy pointed out, wiping his eyes.

"That doesn't mean she can't get it." Raven informed him, her eyes betraying her emotionless voice.

Star opened her eyes. "I shall be fine. Please do not cry."

That smile was still there. Despite this dreadful news, she still had faith that she'll live.

**Sometimes faith does not always work. Sometimes it is better for the suffering to just end. Even though it means we lose an angel, sometimes it's better to let her go. The suffering was something that wished for her not to go through.**

The titans were weeping over Star's body.

Her body lies limply on a hospital bed, but her soul is free.

Free to leave the suffering behind.

And she left with that smile on her face.

"Why? Why? I can still feel her. Why?" Beast Boy asked, tears pouring down his cheeks.

He lost a big sister. She was the only one who can actually put up with his obnoxious jokes.

Raven wiped some tears away. "Sometimes... Sometimes it's just for the best."

She lost a best friend. Someone who brightens her dark life.

"I wish I could deny that, but s-she was suffering." Cyborg sobbed.

He lost a little sister. He's going to miss her interest in everything the most.

Robin was hold her cold hand. He's losing the most. He is no longer complete. He lost a part of his soul when she took her last breath.

**Yes, she had a boyfriend who loved her. He was broken by her lost.**

Cyborg and Beast Boy knocked on Robin's door.

Robin put his mask back on and ran to the door before they could open it.

There they stand in black suits. And Robin was in nothing but a t-shit and jeans.

"We should get going." Cyborg said dimly.

Robin put his hands in his pockets. "I'm not going." He shrugged.

Beast Boy was angered by that. "Dude! How can you do that?"

Robin shut the door.

Cyborg held Beast Boy back.

"You're just heartless! You lack any compassion!" Beast Boy shouted at the door.

"He's hurt the most BB." Cyborg told him softly.

Beast Boy huffed. "Yeah, right."

Meanwhile...

Robin walked back to his bed and sat. He removed his mask to let his tears fall without restraint.

He gazed over at the picture of Starfire on his dresser.

A shaky hand reached over to it, staring at her smile.

"I miss you Star." He whispered to it before kissing it.

He fell back on his bed and started crying. Crying until there was no more tears. That didn't mean the pain was gone.

**Sorrowful. Fast forward a few months and see what happened to her boyfriend.**

Another woman.

Another woman walked out that door.

But no one can fill the void.

She'll always have part of his heart and no one would replace her.

No matter how many women he charms and brings back to the tower.

She'll always be there.

He'll always remember that smile.

Robin bit his lip and threw his shirt back on.

**Her smile will forever be engraved in their hearts. There doesn't go a day that they will not remember it. That smile, that smile. That lovely smile.**

**Rest in peace K.**

* * *

Me: You did good titans.

Star: It's so sad. How old was she?

Me: Young. She had so much for her to look forward to. But she's been suffering since the day I met her.

Beast Boy: Aw. I'm so sorry.

Me: No need. People come and go. You just have to cry and pray that they are at peace now.

Raven: Yes, and I bet she is at peace.

Cyborg: She's no longer in pain.

Me: She was so beautiful... I don't even have to say nice things about her just because she's gone. She was already so sweet... I'm about to cry.

Robin: I thought you cried as you wrote this?

Me: I did. Sam is out. Good bye.

I love the reviews I got on this. And yes, she was ready. Her life was always like that. Thank you guys.


End file.
